Truth Or Dare with PJO Characters
by Xx PercyJacksonRocks xX
Summary: Characters of PJO decide to play a game of Truth or Dare!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know that I should be concentrating on my other story Starcrossed Annabeth, but I got bored so I thought of writing a humorous story! Hope you guys like it!**

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting and getting bored in my cabin. I was reading an architecture book (which I had read 5 times already)

But I was in no mood to do anything else.

Ya, so basically I was just doing nothing and in comes by best friend-Percy.

He is in such a hurry for some reason that he grabs my hand and drags me out of my cabin without saying a single thing.

I scream and shout the whole way asking him where we were going. He does not tell a single thing. So I keep quite.

The next thing I know is I am in Percy's cabin and there are so many people…Selena, Beckendorf, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse and Chris.

'Whoa!' I said.

Nobody said anything for I while.

So I asked'Um…What are you guys doing?'

Then all of a sudden Percy said, (all too nicely) 'Um... Annabeth, we are playing Truth or Dare.'

**A/N: What do you think? Review and let me know! Please give me ideas for both truths and dares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This chapter is the chapter just before the actual game starts. And the story goes on…**

Annabeth's POV

Oh my gods! What the Hades? Everybody knows how much I hate truth or dare! How did they even think I was going to play?

I started getting really mad! At least Percy would not do such a thing? Why would he bring me here if he knew how much I hated truth or dare!

This is just not fair! I am going!

I just turned around and started walking back to my cabin.

Everyone was still staring at me. Probably wondering what Percy must have said to bring me here.

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe I am actually sitting here to play truth or dare!

_Flashback_

_I hear a knock on my cabin door. I just think it might be Chiron or someone so I get up and open the door._

_I see the people who I am least expecting at the moment! There is like everyone!_

_They all come into my room and occupy all the seats. _

"_I am not playing!" I said._

"_Yes you are!" Percy replies._

"_You can't make me." I say._

"_I can make you!" Connor says._

"_Oh yeah?" I demand. "How?"_

"_By saying that if you don't play, Percy won't talk to you for one WHOLE week." He said stretching the 'whole' part._

"_How does that even matter?" I said. "I don't mind! And I am still not playing." I say firmly._

"_Of course you mind. Annabeth can't live without Percy! Love is in the air" He said in a sing-song voice._

_Everyone started laughing. I gave Connor a murderous look_

_And then blushed. I glanced over at Percy. He was blushing so hard. He looked like a really red tomato. I hoped that I did not look that bad. But looking at the people laughing, I probably was looking that bad too._

"_Um… I don't think I want to play." I said still blushing._

"_Maybe if I put a spider in your bed you would agree. Wouldn't you?" Travis said._

"_You wouldn't dare!" I said, my face burning with anger._

_But I knew, he would do it, so I took a deep breathe and said,_

"_Okay… I am playing."_

_End of ridiculously long flashback._

I just noticed that, Nico was asking me something.

"What?" I asked.

"Dreaming Annabeth?" He asked.

Oh Gods! Why was everyone picking on just ME today?

"No!" I said.

"Okay, then. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare" I said not wanting to sound like a wimp.

**A/N: Ideas and Reviews?Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter…**

Nico's POV

Hmmm… What dare should I give Annabeth? What does Annabeth hate? Ya! Got it!

"Annabeth, I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and ask for a makeover." I said with a smirk.

Everyone burst out laughing. They knew how much Annabeth hated make up.

Annabeth gave me a murderous glare and then walked out of the room.

After five minutes, she returned.

Annabeth POV

I am so going to kill this Nico! What does he think of himself? I bet I look horrible.

I entered the room and everyone was staring at me with mouths open. Mostly Percy.

Now I am sure I look horrible! Oh Gods! Why did I agree to play truth or dare?

"You look amazing!" Percy said.

Then blushed after he realised what he had said. I felt myself blushing too.

Everyone started laughing again.

Seriously? Why doesn't anyone get that we are just best friends? Nothing more!

"Ok." I said trying to get everyone's attention.

"Truth or dare, Nico?" I asked with an evil glare.

"Truth" Nico said looking a little scared of choosing dare.

"Admit who is the girl you have a crush on." I said with a smirk.

Nico's face paled.

"Um….uh…uh...Thalia." He said blushing.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, I know its short! Hope you guys liked it! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I have not updated for like soooo long but I was really busy. And I would like to thank all of you guys who sent me reviews. U guys seriously rock! Anyways on with the story…**

Percy's POV

We all were shocked. I never thought Nico liked Thalia. I thought he would like anyone else but her.

We all turned to look at Thalia, who looked even redder than Nico. I did not know whether it was due to her anger or maybe she was blushing. I never think Thalia would blush. I can't even believe that Nico never told me this. He was my best friend besides Annabeth.

Then Thalia did something that I guess none of us expected. She went to Nico and kissed him. We all started cheering. The kiss was turning out to be really long. They were almost making out.

I smirked. Then I coughed loudly and they moved apart blushing.

"Let's move on" I said.

"Ok, Truth or Dare Percy?" Nico asked.

Uh-Oh.

"Dare" I said.

Nico grinned.

" I dare you to kiss Annabeth" He said

"WHAT?" I practically shouted.

"You heard me!" Nico said.

Everyone thought this was a wonderful dare.

I glanced at Annabeth and she looked really pale too. Oh Gods! Did everyone have to do this.

I turned and Annabeth turned too. We leaned in and kissed. It was an amazing experience. I saw everyone staring when I opened my eyes but I did not care . I continued. Finally, we pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"That was 5 whole minutes!" Nico said looking shocked.

"Okay. Back to the game. My turn." I said not wanting to draw attention.

"Clarisse. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare, punk." She said.

I got a perfect dare.

"I dare you to go to Mr D and tell him to join us for Truth or Dare" I said with a smirk.

It was quite obvious that Mr D would kill Clarisse.

Clarisse was red with anger. "I will get you for that" She said before going.

This was going to be exciting.

**A/N: REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that Thalia is not a hunter!**

**Please check out my other story, Starcrossed Annabeth. And thank you for all your lovely reviews! Now on with the story…**

Clarisse's POV

Oh Gods! I am sure Mr. D will kill me! First of all he hates me, on top of that this dare?

I walk slowly to his cabin.

He is sitting with Chiron discussing some important matter.

Ok, here it goes.

"Mr D?" I say trying to sound innocent, which is really hard for me.

"What is it, Caroline?" He asks without turning.

He already got my name wrong, which is not a big surprise. Usually I would have angrily reminded him what my name was. But, this time I decided against this.

"Will you play truth or dare with us?" I said my voice unusually low.

Mr D turned and looked at me as if I had gone mad.

I heard some giggling. I turned around and saw Katie and Annabeth standing outside and giggling at my discomfort.

I felt like punching their faces inside out.

"Catherine, Can you please repeat?" Mr D asks.

"Can you play truth or dare with us" I say.

"Have you gone mad?" Mr D asks slightly angry and mutters something about grapes and wine.

Suddenly, I am drenched by a glass of wine.

Mr D smiles and returns to his conversation with Chiron.

I have to resist the urge to punch him.

I hear some more giggling at the back and I swear to take revenge at Percy.

I walk back to the cabin and everyone starts to laugh. I rush to the bathroom, get fresh and come back.

Everyone has calmed down by then.

"Percy, Truth or dare?" I say smirking.

"How come every one picks only me?" he wined.

"That's your problem. Now, Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Truth" He says.

I knew it. I have a perfect question.

"Do you like Annabeth a lot?" I asked. "And I am not talking about 'as a friend'."

Percy and Annabeth both turned bright red.

Percy's POV

Whoa! Who knew Clarisse could make up such evil truths.

Ok, I have a really big crush on Annabeth from so long, but I don't want to admit it.

But, I guess I have no choice.

I turned and looked at Annabeth. She was bright red and looking at the floor.

"Um…Ya" I said.

Everyone was quite for a moment and Annabeth was staring at me while I looked at the floor.

Then everyone started cheering.

Annabeth actually cracked a smile.

"Ok, my turn" I said.

"Travis, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth" he said.

"Do you have a crush on Katie?" I asked smirking.

Travis turned bright red.

"Ya." He said.

**A/N: I guess this is the longest chapter till now. I am trying to make them longer but I am not able to do it. Anyways, I would specially like to thank ZarterEatsSanubius for giving me the idea of Percy's truth. Thanks! Anyways, Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my god! Can you forgive me? I am so sorry! I have absolutely no time to update! My exams are coming up and I have no time to open the computer. Today I have some time so I updated. Ok, enough of my blabbering. On with the story…**

Katie's POV

Oh My God! Travis likes me! I cannot believe it! I had a crush on him since a long time but I never expected him to like me too.

Travis turned to look at me as if afraid of what I would think about this. I smiled widely at him. He seemed relived and smiled back even widely.

"Ok" Travis says "My turn. Truth or Dare, Katie."

I knew he would be asking me. I also knew that if I said truth he would ask me whether I liked him too. The others seemed to know this too because they were smirking.

So I decided I would say dare.

"Dare" I said.

The smile from Travis's face faded a little.

Then after some time, he smiled again.

"Stand up , kneel on one leg and tell the guy you have crush on that he is very hot." He said smirking.

Oh Gods! Who knew Travis could be so smart?

I stood up slowly, went to Travis, who was smiling as if he had made a great achievement.

I knelt on one leg and said " You are very hot"

He was smiling so wide that I thought his face might break. Everyone was smiling too.

I started blushing. And Travis said " You too". This made me turn so red that I bet I was even redder than a tomato. This was too much for everybody and they all burst out laughing.

After I went back to my place and everyone had stopped laughing.

"My turn" I said.

I looked around to see who else had not played at all. I saw Silena. I decided to ask her.

"Truth or Dare, Silena?" I asked.

" Dare" Silena said.

Silena's POV

I wanted to prove that no child of Aphrodite is a coward so I chose dare.

Katie seemed to be thinking a lot. I bet she would come up with a really embarrassing dare which I did not want. I-

"Ok" Katie said pulling me out of my thoughts. " I dare you to…"

She turned towards me and whispered the dare in my ears. My face , no doubt, must have turned red.

Everyone looked at us curiously. Katie was smiling happily. I was so going to get her for this but right now I had to do my dare.

I went out of the room.

Beckendorf's POV

Silena went out of the room. I hope she was given an easy dare. It's not like it matters! She is just my friend. There is nothing more. Oh Well! Fine maybe I have a tiny crush on her but that does not matter.

All the other people are trying to make Katie tell what the dare is but she is just smiling. I am very eager to know what her dare is.

Then I see Silena coming in…

A/N: Guess that is a sort of cliff hanger. Ok, now this is really important. This is the second last chapter of this story( sob!), so I was planning to write another story. I have opened a poll on my profile regarding the names of the stories I have an idea for. It would be really nice if you would vote for the one you like the best! Thanks! And please REVIEW!


	7. Summaries for stories! Imp

**Hi Guys! I am soo sorry that this is not a chapter but I got many people telling me to write the summaries for the stories on my poll so it would be easier for you guys to choose Ur favourite one… **

**Changes (Percy Jackson)**

**Percy and Annabeth are sworn enemies. They cannot bear each other for a single second. But there is one big change and everything changes…**

**Something New (The Hunger Games)**

**After the Hunger Games are over, something new is added to Peeta and Katniss's life.**

**Life (The Hunger Games)**

**The feelings that are felt by Katniss and Peeta during the Games and after the Games are over.**

**Surviving (Percy Jackson)**

**Annabeth and Percy are just friends, but what happens when Annabeth is diagnosed with something serious?**

**Ok, Everyone these are the summaries. It would really be appreciated if you would vote. If you can't or don't want to vote on the poll you can always REVIEW or PM me!**

**Thanks a lot!**


End file.
